The herein disclosed subject matter relates to the field of personally worn carriers and particularly to such carriers for surfboards, paddleboards, and the like.
For personally carrying ungainly or heavy objects, strap secured hooks are known as in U.S. Pat. No. 603,538 to Pettibone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,441 to Rau et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,415 to Skovajsa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,954 to Tura, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,618 to Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,338 to Tamura, U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,726 to MacNaughton, US 2010/0187274 to Chock, Jr., Des. 321792 to MacNeary, and WO 2007/058552 to Winter; as well as sling mounts as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,007 to Gayler Jr., FR 2913891 to Cavallini, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,025 to Bear, US 2004/0056060 to Iannini et al, US 2009/0090754 to Haberlein, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,989 to Silberberg. These devices are fastened by straps and harnesses to a person by waist, shoulder, chest, bandoleer, and various combinations of such connecting gear in order to distribute weight, free the hands, and provide other benefits of convenience and necessity. However, what is needed and not found in the prior art is a personal carrier for a paddleboard or surfboard that is quick and easy to position for use yet is easy to store conveniently when not in use, and will support an object of significant weight and size for portage. The presently described apparatus distinguishes over the prior art in a novel manner and fulfills this need.